


Battle of Wishes

by Kalista



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Selection battles, Wishes, tournament
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Kalista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tour de Jirachi s'est matérialisée à Hoenn à l'occasion de la semaine des voeux, et quelques-uns des meilleurs dresseurs du monde s'y rejoignent pour un tournoi aux enjeux non négligeables. En effet, le gagnant aura la possibilité de voir son souhait exaucé par Jirachi.</p><p>Parmi les personnages principaux : Célesta, Aurore, Giovanni et Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Combat des Voeux

**Author's Note:**

> A la base j'ai écrit ça en 2014 pour un concours de fanfics sur Pokébip - la consigne était d'écrire quelque chose "en lien avec les versions Rubis et Saphir".
> 
> Mais comme je suis une shippeuse inconditionelle du Aurore/Cynthia, j'ai décidé de viser un peu plus large (sans pour autant tomber dans le hors sujet). Enjoy!

Elle rajuste sa cagoule ; il fait craquer son cou et ses doigts. Malgré leur lien de hiérarchie, la femme respire l'assurance et ne semble absolument pas intimidée. L'homme caresse doucement la bande de papier enroulée autour de son poignet gauche ; la femme lui adresse un sourire avant de sortir une Poké Ball de sa manche, la pressant contre l'amulette qu'elle a collée contre sa poitrine.

“Etes-vous prêt pour une danse, Maître ?”

Il sort une Poké Ball à son tour, de sa veste.

“Plus prêt que jamais !”

Ils lancent leurs Poké Balls simultanément, et immédiatement les ailes de leurs Pokémon se déploient. Alizée a choisi d'ouvrir ce match avec son Heledelle; Pierre a sélectionné son Airmure.

Immédiatement, Alizée sort un deuxième Pokémon - son Altaria - et s'installe sur son dos pour prendre son envol. Pierre ne tarde pas à l'imiter, se positionnant sur son Métalosse.

Les deux camps se font face un instant, et d'un coup, les quatre Pokémon se lancent les uns sur les autres. Et à partir de ce moment, un chaos sans nom envahit l'immense pièce dans laquelle ils s'affrontent.

Aucun ordre n'est prononcé, aucune attaque n'est annoncée. Les Pokémon et leurs dresseurs savent exactement ce qu'ils doivent tenter de faire, et agissent sans le moindre doute ; leurs seuls obstacles sont les parades de leurs adversaires.

Cet affrontement n'a rien d'une joute amicale entre deux dresseurs de Pokémon. Il s'agit d'un duel mortel entre deux idées, deux désirs, deux souhaits. La seule issue possible de cette rencontre est la mort d'un rêve. Parce que ce tournoi auquel ils ont tous deux librement choisi de prendre part est un champ de bataille érigé en l'honneur de la semaine des voeux. Celui qui sortira vainqueur de tous ses combats aura le droit de voir son voeu exaucé par Jirachi.

Le temps semble s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes, et Pierre pousse un cri de frustration. Alizée, chevauchant son Mega Altaria, vient de réussir à poser son index sur l'amulette de son adversaire au terme d'une manoeuvre aérienne particulièrement précise.

Aussitôt, la bande de papier se volatilise, et les yeux d'Alizée s'écarquillent légèrement.

“Gagner ce tournoi ? C'est plutôt décevant comme voeu, surtout pour quelqu'un de votre stature.”

Les deux adversaires redescendent au sol sur leurs Pokémon, leur agressivité disparue.

Pierre semble déçu, mais il finit par adresser un sourire à Alizée. “En fait, je suis surtout venu pour m'amuser,” explique-t-il. “Je n'ai pas vraiment de voeu à faire exaucer.”

Alizée hausse les épaules. “Dans ce cas, il est normal que vous ayez perdu. Votre détermination n'était guère suffisante.”

Elle se garde bien d'ajouter qu'il manque assez évidemment d'expérience en combat double, et que ses mouvements aériens sont d'une grace inexistante. Elle ne souhaite pas s'attirer son mépris. En fait, idéalement elle voudrait avoir son indifférence — cet homme ne l'intéresse absolument pas, et s'il n'était pas le Maître de sa ligue elle ne lui aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole.

****

“Le combat des voeux ?”

Aurore, qui a presque terminé son diabolo fraise, souffle quelques bulles dans son verre pour s'occuper la bouche.

“Oui,” répète Célesta entre deux gorgées de grenadine. “C'est un tournoi qui se déroule à Hoenn tous les sept ans. Apparemment celui qui en sort vainqueur a droit à un voeu.”

Cynthia, à droite d'Aurore, hoche la tête. “J'y ai participé quand j'avais votre âge,” déclare-t-elle à la surprise de ses jeunes camarades. “C'est vraiment très différent des tournois classiques, à vrai dire les Pokémon passent presque au second plan. Dans le combat des voeux, seule l'amulette importe.”

“Et on peut demander n'importe quoi ?” interroge Célesta. Ses motifs ne sont pas vraiment un mystère pour sa rivale - elle veut passer plus de temps avec le garçon des Monts Argentés dont elle parle tout le temps.

Cynthia hoche doucement la tête. “La fois où j'y ai participé, le gagnant a souhaité recommencer son voyage initiatique en tant que fille. Je l'ai croisée quelques fois depuis, elle se porte bien.”

Aurore lance un regard pensif à Cynthia. “Ca m'a l'air intéressant, je devrais peut-être tenter le coup.”

Cynthia l'observe curieusement, et hoche la tête avec un fin sourire. “Ce sera sans doute une expérience intéressante pour toi. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'y participer - j'ai déjà tout ce que je désire.”

Célesta termine son verre et le pose sur la table, la mine déterminée. “On y va, alors ? J'ai envie de t'affronter en finale !”

Aurore lui tend la main, souriante. “Tu préfèrerais pas que je me fasse éliminer avant de t'affronter ? Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, hein.”

Les deux filles s'échangent quelques piques de plus, et finissent par se serrer la main sous l'oeil intrigué et excité de Cynthia. Le tournoi est dans trois semaines ; elles ont largement le temps de s'entraîner pour se préparer, et elles comptent bien le faire.

“Tu viens avec nous, hein ?”

Cynthia contemple le visage radieux d'Aurore, et hoche la tête. “Bien sûr. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où tu iras.”


	2. Ailes Brisées

“Espèce de minable,” lâche Silver, dépité par la tronche ahurie de son adversaire et rival. “On était supposés s'affronter en finale !”

“C'est pas grave,” chantonne Luth en jouant avec ses lunettes d'aviateur ridicules. “Au moins comme ça on est sûrs de s'affronter, hein ?”

Silver fulmine de rage, et lui décoche un “crétin” à demi-voix. Cet imbécile est son rival, bordel. Il est supposé représenter l'obstacle ultime pour lui, le roc à anéantir coûte que coûte en finale, pas un petit caillou qu'on dégage de la route sans y penser en marchant. Enfin, peu importe. Il n'est pas venu ici pour ce type après tout. Pour une fois, il a d'autres Persian à fouetter.

“Eh, Silver, c'est quoi ton voeu ?”

Il applique la paume de sa main contre son front, exaspéré. “T'as pas compris le principe des amulettes face cachée, hein ?”

Luth garde son sourire. “En tout cas tu es dans le mien.”

Silver sent ses joues s'embraser, et se retourne. “Si t'as envie de connaître mon voeu, t'as qu'à me battre, minable.”

“D'accord !”

****

Luth reprend doucement sa respiration. Ca fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il a perdu, mais son bras tremble encore. Il a été complètement soufflé par la rage de vaincre de son adversaire, il n'a absolument rien pu faire. Typhlosion n'a même pas eu le temps de décocher une Flammèche. Silver l'a simplement paralysé avec un coup de Tonnerre de son Mega Ectoplasma avant d'envoyer son Farfuret s'emparer de son amulette derrière sa casquette.

En fait, Silver est vachement fort lorsqu'il n'y a pas de règles. Bien plus fort que lui.

“Franchement, quel voeu de minable,” finit par lâcher le rouquin, toujours aussi rouge. “On peut sortir ensemble sans que je sois une fille, tu sais ?”

“Tu veux dire que tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi la fille ?”

Silver tape du pied, visiblement frustré.

“T'es vraiment débile ou quoi ? On a pas besoin que l'un de nous soit une fille pour sortir ensemble.”

Luth cligne des yeux. Ce concept ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Un monde nouveau s'ouvre à lui. Et c'est son tour de rougir.

“Mais alors, tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?”

****

Lorsqu'il découvre le visage innocent et déterminé de son adversaire, Giovanni ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Encore une gamine dont il va devoir promptement détruire les ambitions.

Il n'a jamais aimé le concept du combat des voeux. C'est trop brutal, trop unilatéral, trop irrévocable. Il ne se serait jamais permis d'accaparer ce tournoi pour les besoins de la Team Rocket. Question d'honneur.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a bien un désir personnel qu'il a toujours voulu combler, sans jamais trouver d'approche satisfaisante pour le combler. Il a laissé passer sa chance de prendre part au combat des voeux il y a sept ans, en se disant que la Team Rocket qu'il était alors en train de créer l'aiderait, mais sa ténacité a récemment été piétinée par deux gamins de Johto après avoir été mise à terre par un gamin de Kanto un an plus tôt et il s'est finalement résigné à prendre sa vie entre ses mains.

“Abigail,” fait la gamine en lui tendant sa minuscule main. Elle a un sourire assez bizarre, un peu malsain sans compromettre son air innocent. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur un tournoi, Giovanni lui proposerait probablement un poste d'office.

Bon, ça impliquerait aussi que la Team Rocket existe encore, mais ça c'est un détail.

“Giovanni,” répond-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il profite de cet instant de calme pour localiser son amulette. Elle l'a visiblement cousue sur sa robe, au milieu de dizaines d'autres bouts de papier en apparence identiques. Elle est maligne, de toute évidence.

“Bonne chance,” murmure-t-il en s'éloignant.

Ca a l'air d'être une mystimaniaque ordinaire ; à tous les coups, ses Pokémon seront tous de type Spectre. “Kangourex, tu es prête ?”

La Pokémon s'agite dans sa Poké Ball, ayant parfaitement compris le plan de son dresseur. Ce combat va être particulièrement bref.

****

“Querelleur,” explique Giovanni à son ennemie en époussetant sa cravate et son chapeau. “Les Pokémon Spectre sont normalement immunisés aux attaques de type Normal, mais ma Kangourex a le pouvoir d'ignorer cette immunité. Evidemment, ni toi ni tes Pokémon ne s'y attendaient, alors ça a été facile de vous prendre par surprise.”

Abigail continue de sourire. Giovanni n'arrive pas à savoir si elle boude, ou si elle est émerveillée. C'est vraiment bizarre de converser avec elle.

“Mais vraiment, capturer Jirachi ? C'est un voeu intéressant, ça. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu devenir partenaires.”

“Et pourquoi pas ?” rétorque la gamine, prenant Giovanni par surprise. “Je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai envie de devenir forte, et je pense que vous pourriez m'entraîner. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?”

Giovanni fronce les sourcils. Est-elle sérieuse ?

****

Célesta regarde son ennemie, la mine amusée. “Sur votre poitrine ? Vous n'avez pas peur du contact ?”

Alizée lui sourit. “C'est la partie la mieux défendue de mon corps, et j'ai vraiment envie de gagner. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?”

Célesta hoche la tête, et lui renvoie un sourire chérubin. “Dans ce cas, je m'excuse par avance,” déclare-t-elle. “Je vais gagner ce match.”

La championne d'arène sent un frisson parcourir son dos et s'attarder longuement sur sa nuque. Elle n'a aucune idée du niveau de son adversaire, et ne sait pas trop s'il faut la prendre au sérieux.

“Pharamp,” entonne l'adolescente, “racontons à cette femme notre histoire.”

Alizée fronce les sourcils. Un Pharamp est toujours une horrible nouvelle pour elle.

****

Elle parvient difficilement à reprendre connaissance, sonnée par l'immense coup de jus qu'elle vient de prendre. Cette gamine est ridiculement violente pour son âge. Ou ridiculement déterminée. Alizée hésite.

En voyant son Pharamp Méga-évoluer, elle s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire de même avec sa Altaria adorée. Elle a ensuite pris de l'altitude pour augmenter ses délais d'esquive, et a commencé à bombarder le sol de flammes.

Et puis elle a entendu le plafond éclater au-dessus d'elle, et senti la foudre la traverser de part en part. Et puis le noir. Un noir interminable (dont elle apprit après-coup qu'il n'avait duré qu'une petite minute).

“Je m'appelle Célesta,” déclare la gamine en lui tendant une main. “Et désolée, franchement votre voeu était super cool, bien plus que le mien.”

Alizée rougit, et prend la main qui lui est tendue. “J'ai toujours voulu avoir des ailes,” avoue-t-elle en se relevant. “C'est un peu un rêve de gamine pour moi.”


	3. Disciples

Il penche la tête sur le côté. Il a vraiment l'air débile, Abigail a du mal à croire que le Giovanni qui vient de la souffler en n'utilisant qu'un Pokémon et une demi-douzaine de secondes ait un jour été vaincu par ce mioche.

“J'ai envie de t'affronter,” répète-t-elle en se demandant si, peut-être, le rouquin de tout à l'heure a débranché un bout de son cerveau en l'électrocutant. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

“Aaah, d'accord,” finit-il par répondre en sortant une Poké Ball de sa poche. “Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Luth.”

“Abigail,” répond-elle brièvement, se préparant à faire Méga-évoluer Branette dès sa sortie. “Vu qu'on a tous les deux été éliminés du tournoi, que dirais-tu d'un match classique à trois Pokémon ?”

Il hoche la tête, et libère son Typhlosion. Le Pokémon Feu a visiblement récupéré du coup de Tonnerre qu'il a reçu un peu plus tôt ; il se dresse fièrement sur ses deux pattes arrières, et fait rugir sa crinière de flammes.

“Branette,” murmure-t-elle en posant la main sur son collier à l'instant où le Pokémon apparaît devant elle, “Méga-évolue, puis Griffe Ombre.”

Sa poupée atterrit sur le sol, se dresse en déchirant son manteau de soie grise pour révéler ses griffes écarlates, fait un pas de côté pour esquiver la Flammèche que lui a décoché le Pokémon qui lui fait face et clôt la distance qui les sépare avant d'enfoncer son bras droit dans son ventre.

Abigail doit bien admettre qu'elle est effarée. “Flammèche ? Sérieusement ?”

Luth hausse les épaules et rappelle son Pokémon, lequel s'est écroulé. “Je préfère pouvoir traverser une grotte toute entière sans avoir à utiliser d'Huile,” explique-t-il en souriant. “Léviator, à toi !”

Elle incombe à sa Méga-Branette de reculer pour faire place à leur nouvel adversaire (à sa grande surprise, le Pokémon arbore un rouge vif en lieu et place du bleu ordinaire), se demandant s'il va s'avérer plus dangereux que son prédécesseur ou juste la bombarder de Draco-Rage.

Luth lève son bras vers le ciel, faisant luire un bracelet autour de son poignet, et Abigail fronce les sourcils. Il abaisse sa main vers son Méga-Léviator fraîchement transformé après avoir brièvement réajusté les lunettes d'aviateur sur son front, et Méga-Branette commence à montrer des signes de nervosité. Il prononce le nom d'une attaque qu'Abigail a appris à détester, et les crocs de son Pokémon se referment sur la tête de sa protégée, l'assommant sur le coup.

“Ah,” fait Abigail. Apparemment Typhlosion n'est pas son arme principale. Ca explique des choses.

Elle rappelle sa poupée chérie en se demandant comment aborder cet encombrant nouvel obstacle. Puis se décide pour une stratégie du retrait, et fait appel aux Feux Follets de son Tenefix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rappelle Momartik, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'ayant l'air d'un imbécile, Luth n'en est pas moins dangereux. Elle a eu de la chance - son dernier Pokémon, un Scorplane, avait un désavantage de type certain face à sa Pokémon Glace.

“Pas mal,” fait-il en souriant. Visiblement, lui, il se moque un peu d'avoir perdu.

Elle lui serre doucement la main, lui renvoyant comme elle peut son sourire, et quitte la zone de combat.

“Pas mal,” répète Giovanni en posant une main sur son épaule. “Tu as passé le test,” ajoute-t-il inutilement. “Je t'accepte comme disciple.”

Elle hoche la tête. “Merci,” parvient-elle à lâcher.

****

Cynthia scrute le visage de sa jeune partenaire. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle cherche, mais elle le cherche. Aurore maintient son sourire innocent.

“Donc en gros, tu comptes gagner le combat des voeux ?”

Elle hoche la tête.

“Et tu penses avoir trouvé une stratégie pour y arriver facilement ?”

Nouveau hochement de tête.

“Et tu veux que je t'aide à l'affiner pour maximiser tes chances ?”

“Ce n'est pas vraiment une martingale,” explique Aurore. “Juste une approche ultra-aggressive du combat faite pour prendre de court quiconque n'y est pas spécifiquement préparé. Puisque ces matchs s'achèvent au moment où l'amulette d'un des participants est détruite, l'objectif unique de ma stratégie sera de détruire cette amulette dans les trois secondes qui suivent le début du match.”

Cynthia doit bien admettre que l'idée qu'Aurore gagne le combat des voeux l'excite un peu. Depuis que cette enfant lui est apparue il y a trois ans, et a décidé de lui tourner autour un an plus tard après un passage traumatisant dans le Monde Distorsion dont elle a été le seul témoin, elle se sent constamment attirée par sa force formidable. S'il n'y avait pas la barrière de l'âge, elle lui aurait probablement demandé sa main dès le jour où Aurore l'a vaincue à la Ligue Pokémon.

“Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ?”

Retour à la réalité. Pour l'instant cette petite merveille lui demande son aide pour exaucer un voeu dont elle ignore le contenu.

“Bien sûr,” s'empresse-t-elle de répondre. “Que dois-je faire ?”

Aurore lui sourit, et pousse son verre sur le côté de la table. “On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de place,” explique-t-elle. “Le stade est libre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?”


	4. Les Deux Championnes

Son sourire le rend nerveux. Silver le sait, il ne peut être une indication d'inconscience. Pas en demi-finale. Si cette fille est arrivée jusqu'ici, ça signifie sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle est forte.

“Je m'appelle Aurore,” déclare-t-elle à son intention depuis l'autre extrémité de la zone de combat.

Il sent son sang se glacer. Il connaît ce nom. Cette fille n'a rien d'ordinaire.

Le jour où Luth et lui ont achevé de démanteler la Team Rocket, Silver s'est senti fier et fort. Il s'est dit qu'il était exceptionnel. Il a réussi à croire un instant qu'il faisait partie des gens vraiment puissants de ce monde.

L'histoire d'Aurore, qu'il apprit un an plus tard grâce aux merveilles de la télévision, le remit rapidement à sa place. Pendant qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir vaincu un groupe de criminels sans envergure, elle s'était mesurée à des terroristes enclins à la destruction pure et simple de l'univers. Elle avait au passage affronté de véritables dieux, et les avait vaincus.

Telle est la personne qui lui fait face aujourd'hui. La poisse.

“Silver,” réussit-il péniblement à répondre après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

“Es-tu prêt ?”

Il prépare les Poké Balls d'Ectoplasma et de Farfuret, et hoche la tête.

****

Il n'a même pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Il l'a vue lancer deux Poké Balls en l'air, a senti une immense pression sur sa peau, a vu l'air vibrer et luire tout autour de lui et a entendu l'amulette cachée dans son dos se désagréger. En se retournant, il a découvert la paume d'un Méga-Lucario tendue vers son torse, et a laissé s'échapper un cri de surprise.

“Tu cherches ton père, donc ?”

Il se retourne de nouveau pour lui faire face (elle a visiblement décidé de venir lui serrer la main), et hoche timidement la tête. Il la trouve encore plus intimidante qu'auparavant.

Elle lui tend effectivement la main, toujours souriante.

“Je suis sûre que tu finiras par le trouver,” déclare-t-elle d'une voix assurée et rassurante.

Il n'est pas complètement sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il n'a aucun mal à la croire. Une chaleur agréable émane de sa peau, et s'empare de son bras lorsqu'il lui serre la main. Il en aurait presque l'impression d'être face à un Pokémon légendaire.

****

Giovanni examine nerveusement son antagoniste. Jusqu'à présent, ses adversaires ont été des proies faciles à éliminer. Cette gamine promet un tout autre niveau de challenge.

Il s'agit juste de la Maîtresse de la Ligue de Kanto.

“Giovanni, c'est ça ?”

Il soupire. Un bref instant il a espéré qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de lui. Il se demande si elle sait pour la Team Rocket, puis décide que ça n'a pas d'importance.

“Et toi tu es Célesta, n'est-ce-pas ?”

Elle hoche la tête. Ils se trouvent à des milliers de kilomètres de leur pays, mais c'est pratiquement comme s'ils étaient au Plateau Indigo. La seule différence, c'est qu'il fait un peu plus chaud sur cette partie du globe.

Elle le toise. Elle est bien plus petite que lui ; son assurance n'en est que plus écrasante.

“Qu'en dis-tu, on joue ce match avec les règles du tournoi ou on s'autorise un affrontement un peu plus intéressant ?”

Giovanni fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a absolument pas l'air de s'interroger sur l'issue de ce combat, alors pourquoi lui proposer de s'écarter du règlement ?

“J'ai juste envie de rendre cette rencontre mémorable pour nous deux,” finit-elle par expliquer. “Mon combat contre Aurore promet d'être brutal et pas super marrant. Et probablement très désagréable, parce qu'on est meilleures amies, aussi. C'est pas cool de devoir écraser les désirs d'une amie pour avancer.”

Il serre les dents et se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas prévu de perdre ce match. Quelque part, il est bien forcé d'admettre qu'il s'attend à devoir concéder pour cette fois.

“Alors,” continue-t-elle, “plutôt que de t'expédier, j'aimerais avoir un match normal. Ce sera sans doute plus intéressant pour toi aussi.”

Il fulmine quelques instants, puis hoche la tête. Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir la traiter d'insolente, mais il réalise bien que c'est elle qui est en train de lui faire une fleur. Que dans ce match, le challenger, c'est lui.

“Combat simple, trois Pokémon par camp, en ce cas ?”

Elle hoche la tête. “Le perdant laissera le gagnant toucher son amulette,” complète-t-elle. “Ca te va ?”

Il hoche la tête, et envoie son Ossatueur au combat. Face à lui, Célesta a envoyé un Donphan. Ils se sourient, et entament le combat.

****

“Grolem, Lance-Flammes !” commande-t-il.

Le Pokémon réagit du tac au tac, et parvient à piéger la Meganium qui lui fait face dans un torrent de flammes. Malheureusement, malgré son type la Pokémon résiste aisément à l'attaque ; elle riposte peu après avec un Lance Soleil qui clôt le match.

“Bien joué,” lâche Célesta en rappelant sa Pokémon. “Ta Kangourex est vraiment impressionnante.”

Giovanni hoche la tête et félicite son Grolem avant de le rentrer dans sa Poké Ball.

“Alors, quel est ce voeu si important qu'il t'a forcé à venir jusqu'ici ?”

Elle est en train de s'approcher de lui, en marchant calmement. Sereinement. Il envisage un bref instant de tenter une manoeuvre surprise pour la piéger et la priver de son rêve, avant de se rappeler de l'identité de l'autre finaliste. Même s'il arrive à détruire l'amulette de Célesta, il sait pertinemment que l'autre gamine ne le lui pardonnera pas.

Il finit par tendre le bout de papier à Célesta, détournant son regard. Elle l'effleure du bout du doigt, et le regarde dans les yeux.

“Tu le trouveras,” déclare-t-elle en restant délibérément vague pour ne pas révéler son voeu aux autres. “A vrai dire, tu l'as peut-être déjà croisé sans le savoir. Ton talent n'a pas pu se perdre en lui.”

Giovanni hésite, mais il finit par la remercier. Pour le match, et pour l'encouragement.


	5. Dans le Sang

“Eh, le vieux, on se fait un match ?”

Il soupire. Encore un de ces gosses-qui-l'ont-battu. Ils pullulent ces dernières années, sans doute un signe qu'il devrait recentrer son style de vie autour des combats s'il ne souhaite pas se retrouver complètement hors circuit.

“Tu voudrais pas aller voir ailleurs ?” décoche-t-il en retirant ses Poké Balls de la machine de soin et en les rangeant dans sa veste. “J'ai été suffisamment humilié pour aujourd'hui.”

Abigail pose sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. “Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est juste un mauvais jour.”

“Je sais pas trop lequel de nous deux va latter l'autre, mais je m'en fous un peu,” rétorque le rouquin en s'approchant. “Je dirais qu'il faut qu'on parle, mais on sait tous les deux que les mots c'est pas trop notre truc. Ce sera plus simple en se battant.”

Giovanni lève un sourcil, et pour la première fois il prête réellement attention au gosse. Ils se fixent de leurs regards d'acier, et l'espace d'un instant le reste du monde perd toute importance. Quelque chose à propos de cet enfant le fascine, mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi.

Abigail a l'air intriguée, elle aussi.

“Il a l'air spécial lui,” commente-t-elle d'un ton monotone. “Pas comme son copain à lunettes.”

Giovanni hésite, puis hoche doucement la tête. “Qu'as-tu à me dire ?”

Silver hausse les épaules. “Je suis pas sûr non plus.” Il brandit une Poké Ball. “Si tu préfères éviter un match long et ennuyeux, on peut se limiter à un seul Pokémon ?”

“Je pense que vous devriez lui accorder ce match,” chuchote Abigail. “Il y a une concentration impressionnante de mana entre vous deux, je suis sûre que quelque chose de spécial arrivera si vous vous battez.”

Il ne sait pas trop si elle est sérieuse (il ne sait jamais si elle est sérieuse), mais il sort finalement une Poké Ball de sa veste.

“Un contre un, dans ce cas.”

Le rouquin lui sourit, et sort son Farfuret. Giovanni y oppose sa Kangourex, choisissant de capitaliser sur sa vitesse et sa force.

****

Les deux Pokémon entrechoquent leurs attaques, au rythme des ordres de leurs dresseurs, mais ils ont vite réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se vaincre l'un l'autre et leurs attaques sont surtout des répliques. Les humains sont un peu plus longs à la détente, ils mettent un peu plus de temps à réaliser. A localiser les ressemblances entre leurs styles de combat. A localiser les différences, aussi.

Kangourex sent son dresseur s'apaiser derrière elle. Elle ne l'a pas senti aussi calme depuis de longues années. Ce garçon est spécial, à n'en point douter. Elle n'a pas le vocabulaire, pas les concepts pour réfléchir à ce qui le rend spécial, mais la complicité qu'elle est en train de former avec son Farfuret ne laisse aucun doute. Son dresseur et son adversaire, s'ils ne se connaissent pas, parlent le même langage. Ils utilisent les mêmes formes, les mêmes intonations et les mêmes tactiques.

****

Il effectue une nouvelle pirouette pour prendre de l'altitude, et fait claquer sa griffe contre la griffe de son adversaire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais cette Kangourex le met à l'aise. Ce combat tout entier lui donne un sentiment d'harmonie difficile à ignorer.

C'est un peu comme s'il avait retrouvé une soeur d'arme. Ils n'ont pas du tout le même gabarit, mais leurs techniques sont des transpositions les unes des autres. Il est certain qu'il pourrait s'entraîner à ses côtés sans la moindre difficulté.

En jetant un oeil en arrière, il réalise que son dresseur sourit. Ca fait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire. Il a de plus en plus envie d'arrêter le combat et de se jeter dans ses bras.

****

Il finit par réaliser que le match supposé court dure depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Que ni lui, ni son adversaire n'a l'intention de vaincre.

La chaleur qu'Aurore a injecté en lui tout à l'heure est toujours là. C'est cette chaleur qui l'a poussé à demander ce match, et il commence à se demander si cette chaleur ne viendrait pas, à tout hasard, d'exaucer son souhait.

****

Cynthia est à bout de souffle. Et plutôt contente de son coup, aussi. Ca lui a pris une douzaine de tentatives, mais elle a fini par arriver à contrer la tactique d'Aurore.

Aurore, pour sa part, la regarde avec un mélange d'admiration, d'intérêt et d'irritation assez évident.

“Ca m'a l'air d'être la seule manière de bloquer ton stratagème efficacement,” analyse Cynthia. “Et elle est plutôt difficile à improviser, d'autant plus que la plupart de tes ennemis ne seront pas conscients dudit stratagème et n'auront donc pas l'occasion de tenter de le contrer. La seule personne dont tu aies besoin de te méfier...”

“C'est Célesta,” conclut Aurore.

Elle hochent simultanément la tête.

“J'ai déjà réfléchi à mon combat contre elle. J'aurai une autre approche.”

Cynthia sourit. Cette merveille est décidément pleine de ressources.

“Toute cette préparation me donne l'impression que tu as vraiment envie d'obtenir ce voeu. Ca m'intrigue.”

Aurore sourit. “C'est un voeu qui m'est très cher, mais dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne,” avoue-t-elle. “Tu verras.”

Cynthia ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par l'existence de ce secret, de cette information qui lui est explicitement interdite pour l'instant, mais elle hoche la tête. Elle a sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas partager son voeu.


	6. Combat au Sommet

Elle savait bien qu'elle retrouverait Aurore en finale, mais ça n'en rend pas l'expérience moins douloureuse. Elle n'a aucun mal à lire la peine sur le visage de son adversaire. Elle devine que son propre visage porte la même expression.

Aucun mot n'est échangé. Elles savent qu'elles ne se feront pas de cadeau, malgré leur lien. Elles savent que ce combat va les faire souffrir l'une pour l'autre, mais elles savent aussi qu'elles n'ont pas le choix. Que le combat des voeux ne peut partager ses gains, que l'une d'elle va voir son rêve piétiné par l'autre dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

Parler serait inutile et douloureux.

****

Aurore sait que Célesta l'a observée avec attention sur ses matchs précédents, alors elle appelle immédiatement Pingoleon et Gardevoir plutôt que de tenter son tour de passe-passe. Face à elle, Célesta a choisi de sortir sa Pharamp et sa Meganium.

D'interminables secondes passent, pendant lesquelles les deux camps tentent d'établir une stratégie viable. Aurore passe en revue des douzaines d'approches, mais systématiquement elle arrive à imaginer une faille dans ses plans, une méthode qui permettrait à Célesta de la contrer et de lui voler son souhait.

Gardevoir pose une main sur son épaule, et elle sursaute. Puis elle entend sa Pokémon lui parler, et elle hoche doucement la tête.

Célesta a l'air d'avoir compris, elle aussi. Elle s'installe sur le dos de sa Meganium et demande à sa Pharamp de la couvrir en bombardant le terrain d'éclairs pendant qu'elle charge son adversaire.

Aurore sent un sourire se tracer sur son visage. Elle positionne Pingoleon devant elle, Gardevoir derrière elle, et porte sa main à son poignet pour activer la Gardevoirite qu'elle a soigneusement cachée aux yeux du monde jusqu'à présent.

Dès lors que sa Gardevoir achève sa Méga-évolution, elle génère des douzaines de torsions psychiques sur le terrain alentour, et en particulier entre Aurore et Célesta.

“Prescience,” prononcent-elles simultanément.

“Meganium, vite, Lance Soleil ! Il faut l'assommer avant qu'elle ait le temps de frapper.”

Aurore touche simplement le dos de Pingoléon, et il tire un déluge de Laser Glace en avant, dispersant sans difficulté l'attaque lumineuse pour la rendre inefficace. Puis elle prend la main de Gardevoir et lit ses prédictions, avant de faire quelques pas sur la droite, à découvert.

Pharamp tente de l'électrocuter, mais ses éclairs rebondissent sur les distorsions que Gardevoir a installées et atterrissent sur Meganium, lequel pousse un petit cri de douleur. Le visage de Célesta se décompose petit à petit ; Aurore a retrouvé son sourire.

“J'ai gagné,” annonce-t-elle juste avant que Gardevoir ne se téléporte derrière Célesta et touche sa casquette.

****

Elle entend un bruit de papier qui se déchire dans son dos, et pousse un cri de frustration, arrêtant la course de sa Meganium. Elle aurait dû faire Mega-évoluer Pharamp, sans doute... ou peut-être utiliser Donphan plutôt que Meganium. Ou peut-être ne pas laisser à Aurore le temps de réfléchir, et se jeter en avant dès le début du combat.

Peu importe. Elle a perdu.

“Désolée,” fait Aurore depuis sa gauche. “J'ai vraiment besoin de ce voeu.”

Elle serre les poings et les dents. Elle n'a pas envie d'exploser sur sa meilleure amie. Elle sait bien que si elle avait gagné, elle aurait dit à peu près la même chose. Qu'elles sont toutes les deux prisonnières du combat des voeux.

“Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ensemble, à l'occasion ? Je suis sûre que tu peux arriver à passer du temps avec lui sans passer par Jirachi.”

Célesta soupire. Aurore n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel point il lui est impossible de dire ce qu'elle pense à ce garçon. A quel point chaque fois qu'elle tente de lui ouvrir son coeur, sa gorge se noue et refuse de la laisser parler.

“Peu importe... va récolter ton voeu et laisse-moi seule pour l'instant,” implore-t-elle. “Tu l'as mérité.”

****

L'organisatrice du concours la félicite une fois de plus, et la guide vers une petite pièce aux murs couverts de constellations au sommet de la tour. Une petite fille en robe jaune est assise sur un trône d'or au milieu de la pièce, et lui fait face.

“Je vous laisse,” indique l'organisatrice avant de se retirer, fermant la porte derrière elle.

“Bienvenue à toi, Aurore.”

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a affaire à une divinité, mais c'est toujours une expérience des plus mystifiantes. Le fait que Jirachi ait choisi la forme d'une jeune humaine pour interagir avec elle ne fait qu'accentuer sa sensation de transe.

“Ce dernier combat était particulièrement impressionnant. Merci pour ce spectacle.”

Elle a une voix cristalline qui met Aurore à l'aise. La gagnante décide de tester un peu le terrain.

“Juste pour vérifier, pas moyen d'exaucer plus d'un voeu, je suppose ?”

L'enfant secoue la tête. “Dans ton cas, c'est strictement impossible. Ton voeu va utiliser toute l'énergie que j'ai accumulé sur ce tournoi.”

Aurore baisse les yeux. “Si j'avais choisi un voeu un peu moins ambitieux, ça aurait été faisable ?”

Jirachi hoche la tête. “Le but réel du combat des voeux est d'accumuler de l'énergie. Sans ça, je serais incapable d'exaucer quoi que ce soit.”

“Je vois...”

“Inutile de culpabiliser,” clarifie Jirachi en agitant les bras. “Exaucer plus d'un voeu peut sembler être un acte particulièrement généreux, mais il s'agit généralement d'un choix plutôt égoïste. Si j'avais le pouvoir d'exaucer le voeu d'une autre personne en plus du tien, ton choix ne serait-il pas profondément basé sur une préférence personnelle ?”

Aurore penche la tête sur le côté, et finit par hocher la tête. “Tu as sans doute raison. Je n'aurai qu'à aider Célesta par mes propres moyens.”

Jirachi sourit, et hoche la tête.

“Parlons un peu des détails de ton voeu. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?”


	7. Le Calme Après la Tempête

En redescendant les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour, Aurore essaie d'anticiper la réaction de Cynthia à son voeu. Elle doit bien admettre qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi nerveuse depuis des années. Elle se surprend à traîner des pieds, à examiner les parois de la cage d'escalier avec attention, à se demander si elle n'a pas d'autres questions à poser à Jirachi qui lui permettraient de retarder l'inévitable.

Et puis elle entend la porte d'en bas claquer, et quelqu'un entamer l'ascension de la tour. C'est une fille, et à en croire ses souffles de fatigue elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire des efforts. Aurore a une petite idée de son identité. Elle s'assied doucement sur les marches, et attend.

Lorsque la jeune fille apparaît quelques marches plus bas, enveloppée d'une robe un peu trop longue pour sa silhouette, et pose ses yeux d'or sur ceux d'Aurore, un nombre immense d'émotions contradictoires apparaît immédiatement sur son visage. Aurore y détecte de la colère, de l'incompréhension, du doute, de la peine et de la panique.

Aurore lui adresse un sourire mal maîtrisé, et lui propose de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aussitôt la colère fait place à la surprise, l'incompréhension à la curiosité et la panique cède petit à petit la place à ce qui ressemble à de la sérénité.

“Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, non ?”

Aurore pose une main sur l'épaule de la fille et la serre légèrement contre son corps.

“Si je t'avais demandé ton avis, tu aurais dit non, n'est-ce pas ?”

Cynthia détourne le regard. “Peut-être pas,” proteste-t-elle. “Et au moins j'aurais été préparée. Ca m'aurait évité de paniquer et de passer pour une idiote en bas.”

Aurore la serre dans ses bras. “Je leur expliquerai. C'est moi la responsable, après tout.”

Cynthia hoche la tête, et se love contre sa partenaire. “Et donc, pourquoi m'avoir ôté toutes ces années ?”

Aurore sent ses joues s'enflammer. “N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que ton âge t'empêchait de faire ?”

****

C'est un peu le bordel dans sa tête.

Ce serait un mensonge immonde de prétendre qu'elle n'est pas heureuse du voeu qui lui a été infligé, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Aurore avait réalisé que son attirance pour elle dépassait la simple admiration. Elle pensait avoir été suffisamment discrète pour ne pas la tourmenter du fardeau d'un amour destiné à être à sens unique.

Aurore pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, et Cynthia sursaute. Elle tourne la tête, et atterrit dans les bras d'Aurore.

C'est elle la plus petite, maintenant. Elle va devoir s'y habituer. Il y a beaucoup de choses nouvelles auxquelles elle va devoir s'habituer, à vrai dire. A commencer par le fait qu'Aurore vient de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle l'aime et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ce voeu, qu'elle a participé à ce tournoi. Pour leur permettre de former une union différente de celle qu'elles ont eu jusqu'à présent.

“Je t'aime,” finit-elle par répondre en levant les yeux.

Aurore l'embrasse doucement, et elle se sent fondre dans ses bras.

****

“J'ai quel âge, du coup ?”

Aurore sourit. “Je n'ai pas effacé ton expérience, mais tu es de retour à la case départ en termes de voyage initiatique. Onze ans, donc.”

Cynthia croise les bras et détourne son regard en faisant mine de bouder. “Douze ans et demi. J'ai commencé plus tard que les autres enfants de ma ville natale, tu te souviens ?”

“Ah oui, c'est vrai.”

Elles rient un bon coup, et s'embrassent de nouveau.

“Tes Pokémon n'ont pas été affectés par le voeu,” explique Aurore. “Donc techniquement, tu as une équipe complètement hors normes en tant que débutante.”

Cynthia hoche la tête. “Ton voeu, spécifiquement, était que je rajeunisse et qu'on refasse un voyage initiatique ensemble, c'est ça ?”

“C'est ça. Mes Pokémon n'ont pas été affectés non plus.”

Elle hésite un instant.

“On fait quoi, du coup, on repart vraiment de zéro et on met de côté nos équipes habituelles le temps du voyage ?”

Aurore sourit. “Mais on risque d'être tentées de tricher, non ?”

“On a qu'à les laisser au centre Pokémon,” rétorque Cynthia d'une voix assurée. "Ils comprendront. Qu'en dis-tu ?”

“Ca me va parfaitement,” répond Aurore.

****

La tempête n'a pas l'air de vouloir faiblir. Evidemment, les deux fausses débutantes à l'arrière s'en moquent - elles sont emmitouflées dans leur immense cape fuchsia, sans doute en train de se réchauffer avec le Héricendre de la blonde. De temps en temps, un de leurs rires atteint ses oreilles et elle manque d'immédiatement les réduire en miettes avec sa Pharamp.

Célesta, elle, elle est toute seule et elle a froid. Pour l'instant en tout cas. La grotte à la recherche de laquelle elles se sont lancées il y a deux jours ne devrait plus être très loin, si sa mémoire est bonne.

Avec un peu de chance Red s'y trouvera toujours. Et avec un peu plus de chance, cette fois-ci, elle arrivera à lui dire ce qu'elle a à lui dire. Aurore lui a promis qu'elle l'aiderait, en tout cas, et Célesta sait qu'elle est du genre à tenir ses promesses.

“C'est pas lui, là-bas ?” fait soudainement Cynthia en pointant une silhouette du doigt à quelques dizaines de mètres à droite.

Célesta rougit, et acquiesce. C'est bien lui. Elle commence à marcher en sa direction, sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

“Bonne chance,” lui crie Aurore loin derrière.

“On reste dans le coin en cas de besoin,” ajoute Cynthia.


End file.
